


The Inhuman and the Bakery Owner

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You own a bakery and Daisy goes there everyday just to see you.





	The Inhuman and the Bakery Owner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You owned your own bakery, you absolutely loved it. Baking has always been your passion, you remember helping your grandmother when she was baking your favorite cookies when you were little and you just loved it ever since.

Lately these past few months this woman has been coming to your bakery every day. You learned her name was Daisy. You two have talked but only for a few minutes before she had to go back to work.

Whenever she left you noticed that you would frown, you even noticed that you started developing feelings for her even though you really only knew her name and what her favorite thing to order from your bakery was. But seeing Daisy walk through the front door was the highlight of your day.

You hear the front door open and the bell goes off letting you know that you had a customer. You looked up and saw that it was Daisy and smiled. “Hey Daisy.”

She walks up to the counter and smiles at you. “Hey (Y/N).” She looks around and noticed that there’s only a few people there. “Pretty slow today?”

“Somewhat but it’s good to have a little break, you know?” Daisy nods. “You’ll be getting the usual?” She smiles and nods again.

You give her a smile and go and get her usual order ready. As you’re getting it ready you can feel her watching you and you couldn’t help but blush.

Once you got everything ready you bring her order to the counter and she gets ready to pay but you wave her off. “It’s on the house.”

“You sure? I don’t-”

“Daisy it’s fine. Really it’s fine.” You chuckle. She takes her order and you could’ve swore you saw her blush.

“Thanks (Y/N).” Daisy gives you one last smile before she starts making her way to the door.

“Hey Daisy?” You call out just before she opens the door. She turns around to look at you. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

You have no idea where all this courage came from but you were going to ask her out, you just hoped she wouldn’t get freaked out.

Daisy walks back over to you. “What’s up?”

“I’ve been wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime? Like on a date?” You ask nervously. You were looking anywhere but at Daisy.

“I’d love to.”

You look up at her with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Really.” She smiles. She reaches over and grabs a pen and one of your business cards you have by the cash register. She turns the card over and writes down her number. “Text me.” Daisy walks back to the door but turns around to look at you once more and winks at you.

Once she left you look down at her number and you have a huge grin on your face. You got her number and a date! If there weren’t a few customers in your bakery you would be dancing around because you’re so happy. This one date would lead to many more in the future.


End file.
